There is known a vehicular headlamp which includes a plurality of low beam optical systems each including a low beam lens and a low beam light source, and a plurality of high beam optical systems each including a high beam lens and a high beam light source (see, for example, Patent Document 1 (FIG. 1, etc.)).
In Patent Document 1, a low beam light distribution pattern can be formed by turning off the high beam light sources and turning on the low beam light sources. In addition, a high beam light distribution pattern can be formed by simultaneously turning on the high beam light sources and the low beam light sources.